Bleach Chatrooms
by denieru-chan
Summary: All Bleach Characters have their own email and messenger! They IM each other from Chatrooms! Read how it goes!
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach chatroon 1: All humans chat +Renji and Rukia **

**Ichigo-StrawberryDeathNote1 **

**Orihime-PrincessInoue15 **

**Tatsuki-Karate-Masta **

**Rukia-Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva **

**Renji-MonkeyDude**

**Keigo-WomanMagnet2 **

**Mizuiro-OlderWoMaNGuy50 **

**Chizuru-LesbianOriZuru **

**Chad-Chad **

**Ishida-Quincy**

* * *

StrawberryDeathNote1: Oi.  
Karate-Masta: SUP ICHIGO!  
StrawberryDeathNote1: O.o Chad: Hello, Ichigo.  
PrincessInoue15: Hi, Kurosaki-kun!  
LesbianOriZuru: Orihime! :D  
Karate-Masta: Back off  
LesbianOriZuru: Ugh fine  
(LesbianOriZuru logs off)  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Yoooo Ichigo!  
MonkeyDude: OI, Ichigo!  
OlderWoMaNGuy50: Ichigo.  
WomanMagnet2: ICHIGO!  
PrincessInoue15: Kurosaki-kun?  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Oh, srry. I uh fell asleep  
MonkeyDude: No he wasn't!  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Ichigo, me and RenRen are in your closet. We can hear your movements.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Fine sry 4 lying  
PrincessInoue15: It's ok, Kurosaki-kun!  
MonkeyDude: Hey, oi, Ichigo! This chat is kinda boreing now.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Ya. Only us 4 r chattin  
OlderWoMaNGuy50: Good idea, Ichigo!  
(OlderWoMaNGuy50 logs off)  
WomanMagnet2: Fine. Im loggin off to  
(WomanMagnet2 logs off)  
Karate-Masta: Yea, Im loggin off 2. Its sho borin  
(Karate-Masta logs off)  
(Quincy logs on)  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Oh damn, its Uryuu.  
Quincy: That was not welcoming.  
PrincessInoue15: Hello, Ishida-kun!  
MonkeyDude: Oi, Ishida. waves hand  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Yea hi Ishida.  
Chad: Hello, Ishida.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Ive relized that every1 here nos bout the shinigami thing.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Yea  
MonkeyDude: Right go on  
PrincessInoue15: mhm hehe  
StrawberryDeathNote1: XD  
MonkeyDude: BWAHAHA. ICHIGO XD!  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: hahahaha teehee whateva.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Whatever. So, what r u guys doin?  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Hello?  
PrincessInoue15: Just typing an entry in my Blog  
StrawberryDeathNote1: cool  
MonkeyDude: Mouth-raping Rukia  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: BWAHAH. I HIGHLY DOUBT DAT.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: okay ew.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Hpgh! I HATE YOU, ICHIGO!  
MonkeyDude: No, you love him!  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Ichigo...I love you so much. LOLOLOL  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Rukia, I do too. JUST KIDDING LMAOOO  
Chad: That was so wrong.  
(Chad logs off)  
Quincy: Rite, chad.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Hey, where's Inoue?  
Quincy: You never even notic me.  
PrincessInoue15: ... :(  
StrawberryDeathNote1: O, there u r. Why depressed, Inoue?  
PrincessInoue15: You. um...kissed Kuchiki-san.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: No, that was just a joke.  
PrincessInoue15: Kuchiki-san, did u mean that?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: HELL NO. I LUV RENJI.  
PrincessInoue15: Y-You mean Abarai-kun?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Yea.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: So, Inoue...you want to get somthing 2 eat tom?  
PrincessInoue15: W-Where?  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Aijou Bakery. We can eat it at my house.  
PrincessInoue15: Okay!  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Great, Come at noon.  
PrincessInoue15: Okay! See u then!  
Quincy: And Inoue accepts Kurosaki's invite but not mine.  
PrincessInoue15: Srry, Ishida-kun.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Dont say sorry to Uryuu.  
PrincessInoue15: Okay, Kurosaki-kun.  
Quincy: Damn u, Kurosaki.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Hey, Renren.  
MonkeyDude: Yea?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: .  
MonkeyDude: Yea, wat?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Lets get sumthing 2 eat 2 tom.  
MonkeyDude: sure.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: ;D And well eat at Ichigo's house too.  
MonkeyDude: Haha, yea, okay.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Kay, gotta pee, wait.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: TMIIII WTF? O, I see Rukia running out the room holding it.  
PrincessInoue15: O.o  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Hell ya! Hey, it's 3:40 pm rite now.  
PrincessInoue15: Yes.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Inoue, wanna double date with the other two?  
PrincessInoue15: Um um okay! :D buttt dont u need Kuchiki-san & Abarai-kun's permision?  
MonkeyDude: Sure well go.  
PrincessInoue15: Okay, I'll go!  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Kay, come at 4:00 pm and Renji will drive us to Kakakura theater.  
MonkeyDude: Gotta refill my gas, make it 4:20 pm.  
(MonkeyDude logs off)  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Kay  
PrincessInoue15: Yey! We're watching a movie! Wait, Abarai-kun can drive?  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Yea, he took a driving lesson 2 days ago. I forgot 2 tell u.  
PrincessInoue15: O Okay!  
Quincy: Why cant I tag along to protect Inoue-san?  
StrawberryDeathNote1: She doesn't need protecting from the likes of u.  
Quincy: You'll rape her.  
PrincessInoue15: Kurosaki-kun won't do that.  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Thank you, let's go.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Hey, im back i read the stuff. sure ill go on da double date!  
(Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva logs off)  
(PrincessInoue15 logs off)  
StrawberryDeathNote1: Bye, Uryuu and die.  
(StrawberryDeathNote1 logs off)  
Quincy: Damn u, Kurosaki.

* * *

**Next chatroom, all shinigami girls chat +Inoue**

Please review and fave it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach chatroom 2: All Shinigami chat +Inoue **

**Orihime-PrincessInoue15 **

**Rukia-Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva **

**Matsumoto-FashionistaGurl **

**Hinamori-MomoFuji14**

** Nemu-MayurisPuppet56 **

**Kiyone-Ukitake2nd **

**Yachiru-CandiChann **

**Soifon-Shaolin93 **

**Unohana-NurseMedicalle**

* * *

PrincessInoue15: Hi.  
FashionistaGurl: Oi, Orihime! nembdsbh  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: You drunk, Rangiku?  
FashionistaGurl: No rjtg vf z  
CandiChann: Big booby gril is drunk!  
Shaolin93: Why isn't Yorichi here?  
(Shaolin93 logs off)  
FashionistaGurl: cuz she not sinigami feb nnnbbcn cn  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Rangiku! Get off! You're drunk!  
PrincessInoue15: Yes, please don't spam this chatroom.  
FashionistaGurl: why wold u say tha? dmnc bcnbnue  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Becuz on ur webcam, your head is on the keybord!  
FashionistaGurl: Fine, me loggg offffffffffffsdfsd  
(FashionistaGurl logs off)  
NurseMedicalle: Well, um, hello, shinigami women.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Plus, Inoue.  
NurseMedicalle: Well, uh, yes.  
CandiChann: Sexy nurse doll is leader?  
NurseMedicalle: Uh... O.O  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Retsu-san.  
PrincessInoue15: Can we just talk?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Why yea, Inoue!  
NurseMedicalle: So...who's dating who?  
(Ukitake2nd logs on)  
Ukitake2nd: Srry, Im late. Sentaro and i were drinking sake and fel aslep. Wait i gtg now LOL  
(Ukitake2nd logs off)  
NurseMedicalle: Okay.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: FINE! BACK 2 THE TOPIC.  
NurseMedicalle: I'm not dating rite now.  
CandiChann: I no who's datin puppet girl!  
MayurisPuppet56: Ishida-kun.  
PrincessInoue15: Oh! I'm so happy for you!  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Sho am I!  
PrincessInoue15: Who r u datin Kuchiki-san?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: RenRen Abarai!  
PrincessInoue15: What about Kurosaki-kunn?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: You're dating him, remeber?  
PrincessInoue15: Oh yea! /\/\/\/\/\/\/  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: LOL Inoue! What about...Rangiku?  
PrincessInoue15: She told me that she was dating Gin-kun.  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: She told me that she was datin TOSHIROU.  
PrincessInoue15: GASP.  
MayurisPuppet56: ...T.T  
PrincessInoue15: Oka, this is kinda getting boring! Teehee!  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: SHO WE SHALL PLAY GAMES.  
PrincessInoue15: Okay, truth or dare, Kuchiki-san?  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Dare!  
CandiChann: Yesh!  
PrincessInoue15: Open ur webcam 1st!  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: Yes.  
PrincessInoue15: Yachiru-chan you can decide it.  
CandiChann: Midget girl has 2 say ; Renji is my king. I'm sho inlove w/ him! ;  
Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva: U saw me on mi webcam. I said it. Okay, G2G bye  
CandiChann: Me 2, bye.  
(Chappy-Bunny-4-Eva logs off)  
(CandiChann logs off)  
MayurisPuppet56: I've got a date w/ Ishida-kun. bye bye.  
(MayurisPuppet56 logs off)  
NurseMedicalle: I got healing 2 do, bye.  
(NurseMedicalle logs off)  
PrincessInoue15: Kurosaki-kun is going to my house in 2 minutes! BYE! (PrincessInoue15 logs off)  
MomoFuji14: Where is everyone?

* * *

Please review and fav it!

Well, that's all I'll write.


End file.
